Of Pillows and Fuzzies
by Lady Starwing
Summary: A collection of fluffy sheelloyd oneshots. No order, no relation to one another, just pure pointless fluff. ;3 Formerly known as "Insomnia"! Enjoy. ONESHOT COLLECTION RANDOM UPDATES, NOT COMPLETE.
1. Insomnia: an inconvenient convenience

_-giggles- here's a little oneshot that popped into my head while I was working on homework. (yes, I do homework this early in the morning … -shifty glance-) it's sheelloyd fluffiness, so enjoy!! I own nothing!!_

**

* * *

**

Insomnia

Another way to confess your emotions

* * *

Sheena rolled over again, and glanced at the small beside clock that all inns seemed to have. It read two thirty-five a.m., and the poor summoner hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. She mainly attributed that fact to the rolling, crashing thunderstorm that rolled just outside the room that she and Colette shared.

That was perhaps the other reason; Sheena and the blond Colette were now locked in a secretive love triangle over the heart of their group's leader, who was highly oblivious to the advances made by both girls. One brunet, stubbornly sweet, idealistic baka; one Lloyd Irving. Sheena sighed against her will; she had fallen in love with Lloyd completely by accident, but for some reason, that just made her want to treasure him more.

'Lloyd … Lloyd … Lloyd …' Sheena rolled the sound of his name over and over again, and allowed a sleepy smile to cross over her face. 'I wonder what he would look like wearing a yukata …' she thought, mentally trying to picture the boy in her villages typical attire; sadly, she could do so very well, and he looked very striking. She giggled at the thought, only to nearly leap out of her bed at the crash of thunder just outside the balcony. Stifling her scream, Sheena decided that getting out of the room would be the best idea at the moment.

Cat-quiet, she snuck over to the door and opened it a gently as she could; she didn't want to wake Colette, and that was hard to do considering the blond's hypersensitive ears. Thankfully, she stayed asleep, allowing Sheena to sneak out of the room and down the hall, finally coming to a stop before Lloyd's room. Somehow, Lloyd had managed to snag his own room; apparently Regal and Genis were discussing something, and Zelos had bought his own room for him and whatever floozie he managed to pick up that night.

Nervous—after all, there was a thunderstorm going on, and Lloyd might very well be asleep—she knocked on the door. To her shock, it was almost instantly opened to reveal Lloyd, standing there in nothing more than his black pants. "Sheena? You're still awake?" Lloyd asked in surprise, stepping aside and opening the door wider to admit Sheena.

As the kunoichi stepped into the room, Lloyd felt his eyes follow the curves of her body, which were visible through the thin, sky blue silk of her kosode. While he wasn't a pervert like Zelos, even the brunet knew how to appreciate a woman, and he had to admit that Sheena was downright gorgeous; she was slightly misporportioned—women with her chest size needed to be taller than 5'4" in order to be properly balanced—but other than that, she stole his breath away. The fact that her hair was down only added to her beauty, and Lloyd was wondering if there was a way he could convince her to wear it like that more often when Sheena turned to look at him.

What she saw shocked her; Lloyd was looking her over, a red tint to his cheeks and an absolutely adoring look in his eyes. It wasn't the same perverted leer she got from most men—and especially from Zelos—and it was comforting at the same time. Maybe it was because of who was looking at her with such eyes that made her soft, but Sheena giggled again and walked over to Lloyd and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Are you going to talk with me, or are you going to stand there holding the door open all night?" She teased, which instantly earned her a bright, confused grin and a quick nod, and the door was shut.

Lloyd, although not quite getting why he liked her touch so much and loved to feel her hug him, knew that he was unusually happy whenever he had Sheena to himself. "Is there a reason you came to my room in the dead of the night?" He asked after a moment, choosing to sit on one of the two beds that the inn room held. Sheena sat next to him, and released her grip on his shoulders. Lloyd felt a brief flicker of disappointment, which instantly vanished as Sheena rested her head in his lap, her long black hair flowing over his legs and matching his pants to the shade.

"I couldn't sleep; I guess that I still don't like lightning all that much." Sheena offered weakly, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. "Even now that I have a pact with Volt, I still panic whenever I hear thunder or see lightning." She muttered, internally berating herself for sounding so pathetic in front of the one man that meant the world to her.

Lloyd smiled down at Sheena and began running his fingers through her hair. "So you're afraid of lightning; what's the problem with that?" He asked gently, making Sheena's eyes fly open and stare at him in wonder. "Up until I was seven, I was afraid of rain and storms in general, lightning or no." He admitted, face suddenly becoming crestfallen. Sheena looked up at him in curiosity and worry.

"Why?" She asked after a moment of silence, only to understand immediately as Lloyd's hand stopped running through her hair. She just needed to hear him say it, that was all.

"… I lost my parents during a storm." Lloyd sighed out after a moment, eyes closing as he recounted what he could remember of the tragic night. "There wasn't lightning that I could see—but we were in a forest at the time, so that might have helped—but I could hear the thunder. I … don't remember much else, but I remember Dad calling out to me in the storm, and I can vaguely remember the few seconds when the rain turned red." Sheena shivered at the ominous statement; that was when Lloyd's father—whoever the poor man was—had been forced to kill Lloyd's mother. "Then I remember falling off the cliff … and then I was at Dad's place." Finished, Lloyd sighed and went back to running his fingers through Sheena's hair. "Even now, I sometimes get nightmares during stormy nights because of it."

Sheena could only stare back up at Lloyd in amazement and sympathy; he knew what it was like then, to fear something most people didn't. Abruptly sitting up, the kunoichi turned and faced Lloyd, a soft expression on her face. The love that she held for Lloyd was burning inside her, and the empathy she felt for him right then was overpowering. "Lloyd, I ..." she began, catching the swordsman's attention. "I … I … Iloveyou!!" she blurted out finally, slurring the last three words together. She didn't know exactly what she had said until it was too late, and she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment, cheeks flaring red.

Lloyd, for the record, did the best imitation of a fish Sheena had ever seen. "Wh—wha??" He asked, every bit as red as Sheena. "I … I didn't quite get the last part." He lied, for he had understood perfectly what Sheena was saying. Funny, how the mind works at two am; things that one normally wouldn't say or do are done, and things that normally make zero sense seem to become crystal clear in the muddled brain of an insomniac.

Sheena looked at Lloyd, and then forced herself to take a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again. "Lloyd, I said … I love you." She repeated, amazed that her face actually decreased in temperature rather than increase. Lloyd only continued to stare at her with the fish face, making her assume the worst; Lloyd loved Colette, and she didn't stand a chance of gaining his heart. "I … I'm sorry." She sighed, feeling her heart beginning to break.

"Eh??" Lloyd had been trying to get his sleepy mind to wrap around Sheena's declaration, and now her near depressed attitude worried him. "Sorry about what, Sheena?" He asked, leaning forward and gently grasping Sheena's wrist in his hand.

"I … I don't want to be in your way!" Sheena gasped out after a moment, looking away. Lloyd just continued to stare at her in confusion, so she continued, "I … I wish you and Colette the most happiness that you can get in your lives …" Lloyd stared at Sheena in shock; she thought he and Colette were--!! Startled as the kunoichi began to rise, Lloyd tightened his grip on Sheena's arm and tugged her back towards him. Unfortunately, this ended up with him falling backwards onto his bed with Sheena landing on top of him. Not wanting to risk Sheena get up and leave again, Lloyd wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his person.

Before Sheena could get in a word of confusion, an objection, Lloyd gently pressed down on the back of her head with the hand that had formerly been holding onto her wrist. The action forced Sheena's head forwards just enough for Lloyd's mouth to consume hers in a kiss, one that left Sheena breathless and made the warmth in his own body increase rapidly. Lloyd was unable to help himself and moaned slightly into the kiss, savoring the taste of the young woman.

Sheena was far past stunned at this point; she felt like someone was pouring liquid lightning into her veins, the sparks that came off of the lightning sending little jolts of delight throughout her body. Lloyd … loved her?? Lloyd loved her!! It was too obvious to ignore now, and he hadn't even said a word about it. Sheena added another point to Lloyd's already impressive criteria of being an excellent man as she pressed back, earning another moan from the brunet.

After a moment, Lloyd and Sheena parted to refill lungs and stare longingly at one another. Sheena's blush had returned, and Lloyd boasted a very wide grin. "Whoever said that Colette and I had anything between us?" He asked gently after a moment, raising an eyebrow. Sheena shook her head, grinning like a crazy person.

"Nobody; that was just me being silly." She insisted, and leaned in again and sought out a second kiss; yes, the first one was always the best, but she still wanted more of Lloyd's delectable flavor—which shockingly tasted like cinnamon cookies with peanut butter on them. Lloyd complied readily, timidly probing her lips with his tongue before allowing it to retreat back into his mouth.

"Hey …" Sheena moaned playfully, wanting to feel the warm, wet thing inside her mouth. "Llo-Koi …" she moaned, and was instantly rewarded with the sensation of his tongue trying to pry its way into her mouth. Opening her lips slightly, Sheena allowed Lloyd's tongue entrance, touching and tasting it with her own. 'It seems that his instincts for this sort of thing is right on the money …' she thought, allowing herself to melt against Lloyd in a limp motion, sighing from pleasure.

Once again, a moment or so passed before they pulled away to breathe. This time, however, Sheena was panting, and looked down at Lloyd with a loving, happy gaze; tears were beginning to gather in her eyes. "Llo-koi … I didn't know that … how long?" she finally managed after a good while, earning a soft, gentle laugh from her love.

"… a long time; I don't really know when it started." Lloyd admitted, shifting so that he was now on his side, with Sheena in between him and the wall. "All I know is that something was keeping me awake, almost like it was telling me that you would come here, and I could finally tell you." A wide, loving smiled dominated his face, and a rumble of lightning was faintly heard by the pair. Lloyd continued to speak as he began running his fingers through Sheena's hair again, "I love you, Sheena. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and I don't want anything else to hurt you. It killed me to see you after what happened to Corrine; if I had gotten up faster, he wouldn't have met such a fate." Lloyd gently covered Sheena's mouth. "I know, I know; I'm being silly. What happened, happened, regrettably. But if there is one thing I can promise you, it's that I will not willingly leave you behind."

Sheena only stared at Lloyd in sheer love and bit back a loud yawn. "I know you will, Lloyd, I know." She told him, and then loudly yawned, much to her annoyance. Lloyd laughed, and rose slightly to pull the sheets back over them.

"Heh, that's good. Anyway, right now, we should sleep." He told her, and nearly put his head on the pillow they were about to share when he felt one of Sheena's arms wrap around his neck.

"No goodnight kiss?" she asked, and although her voice was playful, Lloyd detected a bit of longing in there too. Smiling, he leaned in slowly, letting himself savor the feeling of the moment as they leaned towards each other, before their lips finally embraced. Unlike the passionate ones only moments before, this one was hosted a sense of trust and eternity, a promise and a love transcending time. Everything else faded away to the lovers, and all they could hear was the beating of their hearts.

They remained like that for several moments, not wanting to pull away. Finally, Lloyd gently took his mouth away, and watched as Sheena's eyes opened only partially to look at him. "good night, Sheena; pleasant dreams." He whispered, truly and utterly tired.

"Good night Lloyd …" Sheena responded, drifting off in his arms, Lloyd following suit soon after. Outside, the rolling, loud thunderstorm moved on pass, and a shooting star streaked across the heavens in the break of a pair of clouds. The brief flash of light it emitted illuminated the sleeping couple briefly, but was gone in a heartbeat. And when the moon decided to shed its light on the couple, they were both lost in dreamland with one another, the blankets tangled around them, and their faces decorated with smiles.


	2. Kawaii: when cute is an understatement

_XDCan I say something??  
**Lloyd:** What would that be?  
You and Sheena look kawaii together. ;3  
**Sheena:** -blushes-  
**Lloyd: **Heh … -blushes and hugs Sheena-  
See?? See?? How is that not kawaii?!?!  
**Lloyd:** Just get on with the bloody fic already!!!  
Alright, alright!!! I own diddly squat, as usual!_

**

* * *

**

Kawaii

When calling someone cute just isn't enough.

* * *

It was dawn; Sheena could tell just by the way the sun was hitting her face. 'Morning already? I don't wanna get up …' She sighed to herself, shifting under the weight on top of her chest. Wait …

There was something on top of her chest; as in, on her _boobs_!? (A/N: XD Yes, I just went there!!! So sue me, I think it's funny!!)

'Eh?' was Sheena's first thought, the second being, 'what's going … on …' her thought had tapered off at the end for one simple reason; she had opened her eyes and saw what was partially on top of her, and using her for a pillow.

It was Lloyd, and he had his head resting on her chest, sleeping soundly. Sheena felt her face turn a previously undiscovered shade of red, and all she could think up was one word. Kawaii; with a capital 'K'. And to top it all off, Lloyd's arms were wrapped around her neck, and some of his hair was in his face.

Yep, he was definitely kawaii this morning. Sheena's blush grew in intensity, and all she could think about was one thing; not only was the situation incredibly awkward, but she rather liked it. Smiling, she wrapped both arms around Lloyd's head and began to play with his hair, making it even messier than it was before. Giggling as he shifted and murmured under her touch, the kunoichi found herself looking Lloyd over. For some odd reason, he really had a thing for not wearing a shirt to bed, which allowed anyone that walked on him in the morning while he was still sleeping a rather good look at his chest.

Sheena was no exception. She blushed as he let go of her with one arm and rolled onto his side, still managing to keep his head in the same position as before, revealing a well built body that any self-respecting swordsman should have. Not knowing what was going on, Sheena watched as one of her hands slowly left Lloyd's wild red-tinged chocolate locks and ran down the side of his face. Although she hadn't know what it was like when he had started this journey all the way back in Iselia, but now Lloyd's face was stripped of any traces of baby fat he had left, leaving behind a well developed profile that probably would give girls a reason to start clinging to him in the future. If she didn't beat them off with whatever she had on hand, that was.

Hell, Sheena was wondering if the genes Lloyd had gotten from his father had simply been waiting for him to find out his relationship with Kratos! Because if there was one thing that she was absolutely positive about, it was that Lloyd took after his father in the looks department. The fact that he had a personality was also a plus.

Lloyd must've felt her hand move down her face, because the corner of one eye twitched faintly, and he murmured something that sounded like "five more minutes". Sheena giggled and allowed him to shift some more, ignoring the sense of something awkward waiting to happen building up inside of her as the hand that had let go before came to grab her arm, gently and softly. Because of this shift in position, Sheena now found herself able to stare past Lloyd's shoulder and at his back, up to where the blankets covered him. Every contour, every shifting muscle beneath his skin seemed to become more pronounced than before in the dawning light, blatantly granting some of its warmth and glow to the sleeping angel.

Before Sheena could ponder on it much longer, however, Lloyd stirred again, and began to wake up. Her face—which had managed to mostly revert back to its normal color—went bright red once more as the sole visible wine colored eye opened three-quarters of the way before Lloyd's entire head lifted away from her bust. Lloyd didn't seem to notice as he propped himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to brush some of his wayward hair out of his face, yawning loudly as he did so.

"Morning, honey," He murmured softly, using the name that had earned Zelos so many smacks on the Journey. With him, however, Sheena let it slide, and that was only because he usually used it sincerely, or when he was half asleep and too bloody kawaii for her to hit. Like right now, for instance.

"Morning …" Sheena responded, watching as he stretched lazily, head resting on her knees as she sat up. Lloyd was not a morning person, so he usually had to take a while to wake up fully; he hated the taste of coffee with a passion, but that passion was not as deadly as his hatred for tomatoes.

Lloyd gave her his sleepy smile after a moment, linking both hands behind his back and stretching his arms. "Not for the first time, I'm really glad we went on this trip alone; nobody to walk in on us and yell first thing in the morning …" he commented, yawning behind one hand. Sheena giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, especially Raine," she added on, remembering how infuriated the half-elf would get when she would walk into a room and find the two snuggled up next to each other, usually with one being used as a pillow for the other. "It's not like we were doing anything inappropriate, after all. We just like to cuddle." Sheena rambled on, watching Lloyd's face as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. "And we can't forget what happened that one time Zelos walked in on us."

"I can't forget the look on his face when you threatened to castrate him with a metal fan if he cracked a joke about us." Lloyd joked, smiling at the memory of Zelos going paler than he thought possible. He then stopped and smiled at Sheena, while his closest arm reached out and hugged her shoulders. "But even with all the headaches, I really enjoy sleeping next to you. You're just so much fun to cuddle …"

"And you look kawaii when you sleep." Sheena muttered softly, forgetting that Lloyd had incredible hearing. When she saw the raised eyebrow and the bemused smile on Lloyd's face, however, she quickly remembered and went bright red. "I—I mean …" She began to stammer, only for Lloyd to end up pinning her down and smirking at her.

"Do you know what Zelos would've said if he heard you say that?" He asked, voice teasingly smug. Sheena's cheeks puffed out and she nodded in embarrassment, not really wanting to continue that particular train of thought. Lloyd smiled and leaned down closer, eyes half lidded and glowing. "Mm-hm," he commented, although Sheena hadn't said a word; he knew very well what Zelos would've said if he heard Sheena say such a thing. "But … do you know what I would say?" He asked softly, leaning in still closer.

"N … no?" Sheena offered, torn between being flustered over how close Lloyd was and worry that she had somehow upset him. However, there wasn't a hint of offense in Lloyd's eyes, and he simply leaned down and captured Sheena's mouth in a slow, nerve-melting kiss that made her fingers grasp for his bare shoulders.

When he finally released her mouth, he only went far enough for him to look Sheena in the eye, which wasn't very far. "Do you want me to tell you?" He asked softly, raising an eyebrow. Sheena nodded, unable to form words due to the lack of air in her lungs. Lloyd's smile grew slightly, and he rested his forehead on hers. "You're kawaii when you blush." He said simply, making Sheena blush even more.

"E—eh?!?!" She squeaked, which only made Lloyd laugh and nuzzle her cheek.

"See?" He asked after a moment, falling off to one side and wrapping both arms around her shoulders. Placing a light kiss to her cheek, he closed his eyes halfway and murmured, "I would say that you were cute, but … I think that would be the biggest understatement of my life." With that said, Lloyd tugged Sheena closer to his body and closed his eyes again.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked, mildly confused; weren't they supposed to follow up on a lead on where Raine and Genis were that day?? They had heard that the Sage siblings were nearby, and had planned on going to see them soon. Lloyd let out a little mutter of 'later' before he seemed to fall back to sleep. Sheena let out a sigh of exasperation leave her mouth, but she didn't try to wake him up. More of his hair had fallen into his face, and those delicious lips were slightly parted, just begging for another kiss. Sheena giggled and did so, lingering for a moment as she relished the taste of cinnamon in her mouth; Lloyd just tasted so good …

Another murmur hit Sheena's ear, and Lloyd rolled away and ended up resting on his back, his arm was still trapped beneath her body. Sheena simply giggled and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall beneath her. They could follow up on that lead tomorrow, because she really didn't want to wake him up. 'He is kawaii when he sleeps … it should be against the law.' A part of her mind whispered as her eyes fell shut, and her heart agreed. Before drifting off again, she whispered, "Kawaii …"

* * *

_Kawaii … -giggles-  
__**Lloyd:**__ … Why are you eating cereal at FOUR THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON?!  
Because I was hungry?? And I'm at DRAMA for FOUR HOURS tonight …  
__**Sheena:**__ -hugs Lloyd- leave her alone, Lloydie … I'm getting chilled.  
__**Lloyd:**__ -sighs- Alright, alright, I'm coming … -carries Sheena over to bed and they snuggle-  
-watches- -squeals- SO KAWAII!!!! :)_


	3. Precious: Even the little moments count

_**Precious**_

_Because that's what every moment I spend with you is._

_

* * *

A leaf fell from the tree, flittering through the air as it fell and danced before the young man's eyes; guard duty was always so boring, but at the same time, Lloyd found himself relishing in the tranquility it brought to the area. No monsters, no loudly obnoxious teammates, no Zelos shamelessly hitting on the girls; and in a couple cases, getting hit right back, but not in the same sense._

Lloyd allowed himself to chuckle at that; the redhead was absolutely hopeless when it came to pretty girls. Not that he had much more experience than Zelos, but some part of Lloyd knew that the loose way the Chosen treated women was not the right way. 'Heh, I think Kratos is starting to rub off on me.' Lloyd chuckled to himself, smirking as the rather brusque way the auburn mercenary had handled his total lack of understanding of sex ed and rose to fix that. 'Note to self; thank him as soon as possible.' Lloyd actually let out a slightly louder laugh at that.

"Ne ... what's funny, Lloyd?" A soft female voice asked, making Lloyd turn and look, a smile actually coming onto his face; it was Sheena who had woken up, and the way she looked when her hair fell into her face was absolutely endearing. The way her pale skin contrasted with her golden-brown eyes and raven colored hair was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

"You should be sleeping." He told her gently, and wasn't too surprised to see Sheena shake her head and slowly slip out of her sleeping bag and walk over to him.

"But I wanted to know what you found funny." She said stubbornly, looking at him with a slight pout to her lips that made Lloyd sigh and shake his head; yeah, Kratos was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Just remembering something Kratos told me; nothing too serious." Lloyd replied instead, turning to look around the clearing by the campsite again; he _was_ on guard duty, after all. Sheena blinked, he could just tell; she always did when she was trying to comprehend something.

"What?" She asked, prodding Lloyd gently in his side with her fingers. Lloyd sent her a glance that nearly mirrored the annoyed one that Kratos always seemed to give to Colette when she had asked too personal a question.

"Something that would embarrass you, that's what." Lloyd said flatly, trying not to sound like he was biting her head off; if there was one thing that Lloyd hated to do, it was make Sheena upset. Hell, he hated when _anyone_ upset her, so he and Zelos weren't exactly on the best of terms.

To Lloyd's relief, Sheena simply smirked and said softy, "you're acting more and more like Kratos every day, you do realize?" She asked, to which Lloyd smirked.

"That might not be a bad thing; Zelos acts immature enough for the whole lot of us sometimes." He countered, turning around to completely face Sheena, which made her blush. Confused, Lloyd put a hand to her forehead. "You feeling okay? I told you that you should be back in bed ..." he sighed gently, making Sheena blush even more.

Lloyd had discarded his black undershirt earlier in the evening, due to the unusual warmth of the night, and he wore his red jacket open. While he might not have been consciously aware of his build, Sheena would always blush and stammer out that he looked good before hastily turning around. "I .... I'm fine." She insisted, gently removing Lloyd's hand.

"Just making sure; I don't want anyone to end up sick on me because I let you stay up too late." he told her sternly, his expression taking on a flat look. Sheena saw this and giggled. "What?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Kratos were related." She giggled, flushing as she looked into his wine colored eyes. Lloyd arched an eyebrow and let out a startled noise. "I mean, you two look so much alike that it's kind of freaky, and now you're starting to act like him. ... Not to mention you both look too damn attractive to miss."

"Sheena!! I didn't know you were looking at Kratos like that!! And I don't know whether to be upset over it or not!" Lloyd teased, grinning wickedly as Sheena's face went bright red. While he didn't really _mind_ being compared to the aforementioned mercenary, for Sheena to say something like that was absolutely priceless, and he was NOT going to let her live it down so soon.

"I'm not dead!!" She squeaked out after a moment. "Heck, I think even the DEAD would find Kratos attractive!!" Much to Sheena's shock, Lloyd flinched and looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sheena asked, reaching forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ..." A sigh passed Lloyd's mildly parted lips, and he shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm sorry." With that, he turned away, a small part of him wanting to simply break away and run, and to get away from the young woman, but he didn't. It wasn't her fault; she simply didn't know.

Sheena seemed to sense that she had touched on a delicate subject. "… I'm sorry." She whispered, only to find Lloyd glancing back at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's alright; nothing's wrong, actually." He lied, and then turned around to face her fully. Her hair was still messed up, and the one shoulder of her night gown kept slipping down. With a faint smile, Lloyd reached out and adjusted it, letting his fingers slowly trace over the pale skin, making Sheena blush brightly. When his hand reached her neck, Lloyd let it continue up and cup her cheek.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, making Sheena blush even more.

"Wh—wha!?" She squeaked, too comfortable to move away from the hand on her face. Lloyd's only response was to smile and cup the other cheek as well, leaning in.

He stopped when his face was a centimeter away from hers, in which he whispered, "Exactly what I said Sheena; you're beautiful." With that, he quickly covered her mouth with his, but pulled away after only a second, leaving a blinking summoner in his wake. Chuckling, he placed a second kiss to her forehead, and whispered softly, "now go back to sleep; I can't have someone falling in on my watch, mmkay?" he couldn't resist it at that point, and poked her gently on the tip of her nose. "Good night, precious."

Sheena could only stare at him in stunned silence, a hand pressed to her forehead as she stared at Lloyd as he turned around and resumed his patrol. Had he just …? Smiling faintly, she ignored her blush and began to walk back to her sleeping bag, happy to know that someone had called her precious and really, truly meant it.

Lloyd didn't look back at her the entire night, but he was smiling at the moment they had shared; true, it had been short, but it was because he was with her that it was so wonderful.

Up above them both, Kratos sat in a tree and watched, a rare smile on his face as he bit back the chuckles that were threatening to leave him. It seemed that Lloyd really did take after him in more than one way; he'd done this sort of thing to Anna numerous times.

* * *

_Just a short little oneshot that I wanted to get out here. :) Credit partially goes to Neozangetsu, simply because of this one quote he has on his profile … Ah, here it is!!!_

"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who constantly reminds you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you with him... The one who turns to his friends and says, "That's her." with a breathless smile."—Anon

_Isn't that the sweetest thing?? ^w^ I might do another thing based off of this quote, but for now, I'll leave you with the warm fuzzies this fic gave you all._


	4. Observation: Kratos' thoughts

**Observation**

_A father's point of observation_

* * *

(Kratos' PoV)

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but … this is too enjoyable to not watch. Lloyd's almost as oblivious to Zelos' perverse comments about whether or not he sleeps alone now as he is to Raine's threats. As soon as he curls up next to Sheena, the two are out of it.

Heh ... this feels like déjà vu ... It only happened once while I traveled with them, but I do remember the one time that Lloyd and Sheena managed to cuddle like this; I believe it was storming that night, and she had wandered down to our room because it was closer to the ground. I did not mind that she had come into the room, and Lloyd's only concern was to keep Sheena from crying.

... The next morning, the two were sound asleep, curled up against one another. Lloyd was using Sheena's chest for a pillow, and she had both of her arms wrapped around his body. It was too tempting of a situation, and I had just found that my camera had somehow gotten into my pack. So ... I did what any father would do and took a picture (or two, for that matter,) for future blackmail material.

Lloyd woke up first, and he had simply sat there, staring at what he was resting on, trying to figure out what was happening. Once he had, however, he blushed, smiling as he tried to shift away from Sheena without waking her; she didn't let him, and Lloyd ended up drifting off again, breathing evenly. It took a great deal of my control not to laugh at the sight, and I almost did laugh in spite of that control. That would have ruined the moment those two were sharing, and I still don't know if it was because I am a romantic at heart or if it is because of my memories of Anna, but I didn't think it would be fair to ruin their moment.

Even if they did not see that it was their moment, it was; something started that morning, and it feels like I am the only one who can fully appreciate the splendor of their romance. Apart from Lloyd and Sheena themselves, of course; if anyone deserves the love that the other can give, it would be them. Perhaps it is because I am Lloyd's father that I can appreciate such a relationship, or perhaps it is because my own love was taken from me. Whichever it is, it seems that Lloyd will not make the same mistake I did; even in his sleep, his arms are holding Sheena as close to his body as they possibly can, and anyone that tries to take her away will be unable to.

It seems that the feeling is mutual; Sheena's arms are usually just as tight around him, and although neither of them speaks about their romance often, when they do, it is simply, "I love you," or something to that extent. And in all honesty, I believe that is all they need to say to one another in order to fully express themselves. Those flowery speeches that are in the classic romance novels, the hollow moments of flattery that many men seem to think a woman will only hear … those are so pointless. Lloyd understands that perfectly; his mind might not understand mathematics, but when it comes to a person's heart and soul, he knows more than any person who has ever lived.

Sheena just drinks his words in, her mind on the same wavelength as Lloyd's. They need no eloquence to understand one another, and that is how they should be. The little moments and the large, it seems that both are savored, and that is what truly matters the most. For them, a moment where they can simply cuddle close to one another and hold each other tight carries as much meaning as any kiss they might share, or any word that they might whisper to one another.

… Those two …

Even though I am their enemy, I still cannot cut Lloyd out of my heart enough to avoid him. And because I always try to seek him out when he is away from his friends, I always see him with Sheena, and listening to them has become my vice, a connection to my humanity. Hopefully, however, I will not have grandchildren until Mithos has been beaten and the worlds are stable. It doesn't seem like something I will have to worry about, however, because both of them have their heads on right, and if they do get carried away, they will be smart enough to do so with at least some type of protection. Even if they don't I have little doubt that they'll manage to keep their heads about them. (I truly wish that they will wait a while before having the children, however.)

… Gods, it feels so odd to even hear myself _think_ about having grandchildren …

_

* * *

XD_

_I'm sorry if this one seems different from the other oneshots in the collection, but it was too much fun for me to pass up; hearing Kratos' opinion on the relationship between Lloyd and Sheena would be different, and there is little doubt in my mind that it would've gone something like this. He just seems like the sort of person who would take this sort of twist well, and he does seem like the type of person who would like a well-written romance story. (Which Lloyd and Sheena seem to become, if the fluff is written right.)_

_And the closing line … just fits Kratos. XD_

_Oh, and my stand-alone oneshot Kisses & Flowers WILL be getting ANOTHER chapter. It'll be the wedding, and there MIGHT be some intense hand-holding (credit for starting that saying goes to Celsius009), but nothing too descriptive. _

_Until then, review, pleases!!!_


End file.
